Zaw
Las Zaws son armas cuerpo a cuerpo modulares creadas y ensambladas en la forja de Hok en Cetus. A diferencia de las armas tradicionales, las Zaws utilizan un sistema de componentes modulares con partes intercambiables en la elaboración. Las diferentes partes otorgan diferentes estadísticas y habilidades cuando se utilizan para crear una Zaw, y los jugadores pueden mezclar y combinar diferentes combinaciones de piezas, lo que resulta en una variedad mucho más amplia de personalización de estadísticas básicas para las armas. Los jugadores también pueden dar a sus Zaws el nombre que deseen para mejorar aún más la personalización. Componentes= Un Zaw consta de tres componentes diferentes, la punta, la empuñadura y el enlace. Cada componente se centra en un aspecto particular del arma, y estos componentes pueden tener varias partes para elegir, lo que cambia el tipo de funcionalidad que proporciona el componente. Puntas Las puntas son la cabeza del arma, que determina el tipo de daño principal del arma. Estos son los componentes que obtienen puntos de rango de maestría para el arma. También determina qué imagen se muestra en el arsenal. Balla.png|'Balla'|link=Balla Cyath.png|'Cyath'|link=Cyath Dehtat.png|'Dehtat'|link=Dehtat Kronsh.png|'Kronsh'|link=Kronsh Mewan.png|'Mewan'|link=Mewan Ooltha.png|'Ooltha'|link=Ooltha Keewar plaga.png|'Keewar plaga' Disponible desde Operación: Estrella infestada|link=Keewar plaga Kripath plaga.png|'Kripath plaga' Disponible desde Operación: Estrella infestada|link=Kripath plaga Empuñaduras Las empuñaduras se refieren al mango del arma, y determina el tipo de arma que se construirá y el estado que usarán. Jayap.png|'Jayap'|link=Jayap Kroostra.png|'Kroostra'|link=Kroostra Kwath.png|'Kwath'|link=Kwath Laka.png|'Laka'|link=Laka Peye.png|'Peye'|link=Peye Seekalla.png|'Seekalla'|link=Seekalla Akwin plaga.png|'Akwin plaga' Disponible desde Operación: Estrella infestada|link=Akwin plaga Bokwin plaga.png|'Bokwin plaga' Disponible desde Operación: Estrella infestada|link=Bokwin plaga Enlaces Los enlaces son los diversos pesos y decoraciones que se unen a la empuñadura del mango del arma, que otorgan una variedad de bonificaciones de estadísticas al arma con las penalizaciones correspondientes. Ruhang.png|'Ruhang' |link=Ruhang kJai.png|'Jai'|link=Jai Ruhang2.png|'Ruhang II' Jai2.png|'Jai II' VargeetRuhang.png|'Vargeet Ruhang' EkwanaRuhang.png|'Ekwana Ruhang' VargeetJai.png|'Vargeet Jai' EkwanaJai.png|'Ekwana Jai' Vargeet2Ruhang.png|'Vargeet II Ruhang' Ekwana2Ruhang.png|'Ekwana II Ruhang' Vargeet2Jai.png|'Vargeet II Jai' Ekwana2Jai.png|'Ekwana II Jai' VargeetRuhang2.png|'Vargeet Ruhang II' EkwanaRuhang2.png|'Ekwana Ruhang II' VargeetJai2.png|'Vargeet Jai II' EkwanaJai2.png|'Ekwana Jai II' Los nombres de los enlaces son indicativos de las estadísticas que cambian y del grado en que cambian dichas estadísticas. *'Ruhang' son enlaces que aumentan el daño a costa de la velocidad. *'Jai' sos enlaces que aumentan la velocidad a costa del daño. *'Vargeet' son enlaces que aumentan la probabilidad crítica a costa de probabilidad de estado. *'Ekwana' son enlaces que aumentan la probabilidad de estado a costa de probabilidad crítica. Las combinaciones prefabricadas de los tipos de enlaces determinan la bonificación y las sanciones que proporcionan. * Ejemplo: La Vargeet Ruhang combina los enlaces Vargeet y Ruhang, lo que lleva a un aumento del daño y de la probabilidad crítica a costa de la velocidad y el estado. Los números en el nombre indican cuántos enlaces en particular están presentes, mostrando un aumento en las estadísticas particulares de ese enlace. El número aparecerá después del nombre del enlace al que se refiere. * Ejemplo: La Vargeet II Ruhang tiene 2 enlaces Vargeet, lo que significa que ofrece una mayor bonificación de probabilidad crítica pera una mayor penalización de probabilidad de estado. Por otro lado, el Vargeet Ruhang II tiene 2 enlaces Ruhang, lo que significa que ofrece una mayor bonificación por daño para una mayor penalización de velocidad. |-|Elaboración= thumb|300px|La pantalla de la forja Zaw de Hok. Antes de que los jugadores puedan diseñar un Zaw, primero deben comprar los planos de las piezas que desean en la forja de Hok, que esté disponible para su compra según su reputación, después de lo cual estas partes deben construirse en la fundición. Una vez que los componentes se han creado, los jugadores deben regresar a la forja de Hok y seleccionar la opción '' 'Forjar un Zaw' . Aquí, los jugadores deben elegir los componentes elaborados que tienen disponibles para formar el arma. Una vez que se seleccionan la punta, la empuñadura y el enlace, se le mostrará al jugador una vista previa de la apariencia del arma, junto con las estadísticas de la misma. Si el arma cubre nuestras espéctativas, los jugadores pueden continuar con la acción '' 'Construir arma' '' ', que instantáneamente creará el arma por 4.000 . Una Zaw de nueva construcción no puede ser renombrada, personalizada, polarizada, actualizado con un catalizador Orokin, equipada con una lente de enfoque, tiene arcanos instalados, o gana la experiencia de rango de maestría. Combinaciones de Zaw Si bien cualquier punta se puede combinar con cualquier empuñadura, el tipo de arma resultante depende del tipo exacto de las piezas que se utilizan, y ciertos tipos de armas se limitan a ciertas combinaciones de piezas. Los enlaces no afectan el tipo de arma creada, y se pueden usar libremente en cualquier combinación de empuñadura y punta. Templado thumb|250px|Un Zaw recién construido (arriba) y un Zaw templado (abajo). Para desbloquear completamente todas las características de las Zaw, los jugadores deben de "templar" su arma. Para templarla, los jugadores deben tener un rango de reputación de al menos '' 'De confianza' '' con los Ostronitas, y la Zaw deseada debe nivelarse primero hasta el Rango 30. Luego, los jugadores deben regresar a la forja de Hok y selecciona la opción '' Templar en '' Otros servicios , tiene un coste 2 Espíritu de Cetus y de . Al templar el arma, se les pedirá a los jugadores que primero agreguen una polaridad al arma y finalmente le den un nombre personalizado. Este proceso restablecerá el nivel del arma nuevamente al Rango 0. Una Zaw templada tendrá todas las funcionalidades disponibles para otra arma, y tendrá estadísticas mejoradas sobre la nueva versión de la Zaw: gana + 10% de probabilidad crítica, + 0,6 veces multiplicador crítico, + 10% de probabilidad de estado y +12 daño base, que se distribuye proporcionalmente entre todos los tipos de daño base del arma. El templado de las Zaws también contribuye ganar puntos rango de maestría. Visualmente, la Zaw templada tendrá una apariencia modificada con respecto a una nueva, es decir, se eliminarán todos los rastros de óxido, la punta será más lisa y brillante, los enlaces naranjas se convertirán en oro y, finalmente, la hoja tendrá escritos carácteres Ostronitas. Arcanos Exodia thumb|250px Las Zaws templadas se puede mejorar aún más mediante la instalación de arcanos Exodia, que otorgan habilidades condicionales especiales a las Zaw. Estos se pueden comprar en la forja de Hok una vez que un jugador ha alcanzado el rango de '' 'Kin' '' con el sindicato Ostronita. Instalar un Arcano Exodia en una Zaw agregará luces de energía visualmente en los enlaces del arma. También agregará el prefijo "'Arcano'" al nombre del arma en el arsenal, aunque el nombre del arma no tendrá el prefijo durante las misiones. |-|Estadísticas= Las tablas a continuación muestran las diversas estadísticas que pueden resultar de diferentes combinaciones de piezas Zaw. ''Referencia: Zaw Compendium Table. Notas * Hok también vende Zaws templadas completamente ensambladas en la opción de "El especial de hoy" usando Platinum. Las combinaciones de punta, empuñadura y enlace en estas armas son aleatorias diariamente. * Las Zaws tienen que estar templadas para obtener puntos rango de maestría, con su progresión ligada a la punta del arma solamente, si un jugador levea de hasta el rango 30 una Zaw templada con la punta Balla, cualquier futura Zawa forjada mediante la punta Balla ya no proporcionará maestría independientemente de qué combinación de empuñadura y enlace que tienen. ** Como actualmente hay ocho puntas disponibles, la cantidad máxima de puntos de maestría que se puede obtener de las Zaw es de 24.000. * Con '' '8' '' puntas, 8''' empuñaduras, y '''16 enlaces, actualmente hay un total de 1024 posibles combinaciones de Zaw disponibles. * Rango 30 de Zaws o Zaws templadas pueden ser donados en la forja de Hok a cambio de puntos de estado para el sindicato Ostronita. * En las Zaws pueden equiparse con mods agrietados, los mods agrietados son generados atados a la punta del arma. ** Ejemplo: Balla Exi-Gelitis. * Los nombres personalizados para las Zaws tienen un límite de caracteres de 24 incluyendo espacios, y no aceptarán caracteres especiales como comas (,) o apóstrofes ('), aunque se aceptan guiones (-). ** Los nombres tampoco pueden incluir profanidades como malas palabras y palabras como Guerra (esto esta más basado en el idioma Inglés puesto que en castellano existen palabras que no son malas, pero por el parecido de estas no nos permiten ponerlas). ** Otro dato a tener en cuenta es que no podemos ponerle como nombre a una Zaw templada comprada de "El especial de hoy" con el mismo nombre que le da Hok. * Una calculadora para las estadísticas de la Zaw está disponible aquí. * Los enlaces aplicados a las partes infestadas de la Zaw, como la Kripath plaga, quedarán visiblemente corrompidas por la infestación. Sin embargo, esto es un cambio puramente cosmético. Errores * Si un arma recién templada está equipada mientras se está en Cetus, la ranura de polaridad agregada al arma durante el templado no aparecerá. La ranura de polaridad aparecerá una vez que el jugador regrese a su Orbitador. * En el primer día del juego de aplicar un Lente a las nuevas puntas de Plague, la Lente no soltará órbes de convergencia ni ganará la experiencia del Tenno. Esto parece corregirse en el restablecimiento diario. * El Especial diario de Hok podría contener partes de Zaw inéditas. Historial de actualizaciones ;POE / CETUS ECONOMY REMASTER LITE: With Fortuna's release, we applied some general economy changes based on takeaways from Cetus. Now that we have returned to Cetus and the Plains of Eidolon with a remaster, we are applying some 'Economy Remaster' changes to go with the changes in an effort to apply our continued learnings. Change is the name of the game - thank you for all feedback on our economies and for being receptive to change! *Zaw Handles now use Fish Oil instead of Fish Scales. Amount normalized to 50 units. *You can now include “&” in your Zaw weapon Entitling. *Fixed cases of Zaw Damage preview stats not calculating properly. *Zaws can now be linked in Chat! The name you Entitled your Zaw will also appear in the list that populates from typing in Zaw. *You can now preview custom weapon Zaw builds from Hok with parts you don't own yet. This should help you figure out which parts you want to get for your own. (Item will not Preview until all 3 parts are selected) *Introducido. }} Véase también *Las llanuras de Eidolon en:Zaw Categoría:Zaw Categoría:Ofrendas de sindicato Categoría:Armas modulares Categoría:Actualización 22 Categoría:Arma cuerpo a cuerpo Categoría:Arma